


When the magical and non-magical worlds collide

by AcePrincess2017



Category: no specific fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcePrincess2017/pseuds/AcePrincess2017
Summary: A former assassin reflects on how the worlds of magic and non-magic have collided in her life to make her who she is now and helped make her a demon slayer.





	1. Chapter 1

(This is in the past) Mercy sighed in a slightly annoyed way. "I hope I don't have to deal with any more vampires tonight." she said. She turned to her cousin Rose and sighed. Rose was everything Mercy wasn't including tall, brown haired, brown eyed and considered gorgeous by many men. Mostly Japanese men but at the moment Mercy wasn't really thinking much about that. What none of those men knew was that Rose was Pansexual and had a girlfriend which was something that she had confided to Mercy. Mercy on the other hand was on the short side and had blond hair and blue eyes. She was Bisexual and currently had a girlfriend. Mercy supposed that she looked like her father even though she had never met him. All she knew about her father was his name. Her father's name was Zeus. Exactly like the Greek God although she couldn't imagine her mother falling in love with a Greek God. Or really with anyone for that matter. Speaking of Gods or God Mercy had started to question if she believed in God. She had been raised Catholic but she didn't really ever go to church. But she didn't really believe in Gods either like her cousins or various other assorted relatives. So that left her with a bit of a dilemma since she believed in demons, angels, vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures. Plus she still hasn't met her Dad so she can punch him in the face for taking off before she and her sister were born. She hates faeries or fairies for reasons that she may choose to discuss later if she trusts you or anyone else well enough. Put simply faeries or fairies are not as sweet and innocent as they are portrayed in Disney movies.


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy wasn't always named Mercy. That was the name she chose rather than the one she was born with.

(Farther in the past) At this point in time I don't know what to do anymore but I'll count this as one of my worst days ever for sure. My first official day of school that isn't home school and everyone in my class is dead except me. I'm covered in more fluids than I care to name and I'm holding back tears. Thomas and Jordan most likely didn't get expelled from school on their very first day. It was the demons or the monsters or whatever you want to call them. I told them that but no one believed me. I mean even if I live in monster central it's not like the monsters attack all the time. The only ones that attack all the time are the really mean ones like the one-eyed monsters and the just turned vampires or werewolves. For some reason I see and notice all the things that most people don't see or understand which I'm not sure is a good thing or a bad thing. Also sometimes I see people dressed all in black who fight demons but I never tell anyone about them because I don't know if they are actually real or not. They might not be real because unfortunately I have quite an imagination which rarely benefits me. Before I forget my name is Holly but I don't really like my name. It just sounds weird when I say it. I prefer to go by Mercy. My cousins call me Rin but honestly I'm okay with that since it's not Holly. Mom is married to a terrible guy that doesn't treat her well at all but she stays married to him. I don't know exactly who my Dad is because Mom said that he took off before my sister and I were born which I think makes him a jerk. If I ever meet him I'll punch him in the face.


	3. My family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter about Mercy's family

(At some undefined time between the past and the present) Hello to whoever ends up reading this. Today I'm going to talk about my family. Well some of my family anyway because I don't know much about my Dad's side of the family but I know a lot about my Mom's side of the family. Anyway, my Mom's side of the family is Japanese and something else. I think Mom said something about being part faerie which doesn't really make any sense to me but oh well. Also I think some of my relatives are part demon but no one really talks about that. My favorite cousins are the ones that don't try to kill me when I'm around them. Like Rose and Aiko who have never tried to kill me unlike some of my other cousins who shall go unnamed in this not because I want to protect their identities at all but because I want to forget their names entirely. Another strange thing about my family is how many of them end up being assassins and dying young because they have some sort of supernatural powers so somehow that makes them always end up dying before the age of 30. I mean I can summon this weird kind of blue fire and sometimes even huge waves of water and I can control lightning but that usually makes me pass out if I use it more than 5 times. No one in my family knows about my powers and I intend to keep it that way. Anyway, bye for now.


End file.
